filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars (Film)
Cars ist ein Animationsfilm von Pixar aus dem Jahre 2006. Es ist der erste Film, an dem Regisseur John Lasseter seit Toy Story 2 (1999) wieder als Regisseur und nicht nur als Produzent mitarbeitet. Offizieller Kinostart in Deutschland war der 7. September 2006. In „Cars“ sind alle Charaktere Autos, die sich wie Menschen bzw. Tiere benehmen. Menschen kommen im Film nicht vor. Am 28. Juli 2011morgenpost.de: Die CARS sind wieder da!, Artikel vom 24. Juni 2011, abgerufen am 4. Juli 2011. erschien in Deutschland die Fortsetzung des Filmes, Cars 2. Darüber hinaus entstanden zwischen 2008 und 2011 unter dem Titel Cars Toon – Hooks unglaubliche Geschichten eine Reihe von computeranimierten Kurzgeschichten, die im Stil des Films gehalten sind und zum Teil als Vorfilm zu anderen Pixarproduktionen im Kino und im Fernsehen zu sehen waren bzw. sind. Handlung Nachdem es beim letzten Rennen um den „Piston Cup“ ein dreifaches Unentschieden gab, muss „Lightning McQueen“, ein sprechendes NASCAR-Auto (ist laut Mister „John Gunnell“ ein Trans Am), zu einem Entscheidungsrennen nach Los Angeles. Auf dem Weg wird er aber nachts von seinem Transport-Truck getrennt. Er muss somit allein nach Kalifornien finden. Orientierungslos (wie alle realen NASCAR-Autos hat er keine Scheinwerfer) landet er auf der Route 66 in „Radiator Springs“, wo er versehentlich die einzige Dorfstraße zerstört. Er wird dazu verurteilt, sie zu reparieren. Während er damit beschäftigt ist, freundet er sich mit Hook (im Original: Mater), dem Abschleppwagen, an. Außerdem verliebt er sich in Sally, einen Porsche. Sie erklärt ihm, wie lebendig Radiator Springs früher war, durch eine neue Interstate aber alle Kundschaft verloren hat und von der Landkarte verschwunden ist. Sally war eine erfolgreiche Anwältin in L.A. Sie ist vor dem Großstadtleben geflüchtet und lebt hier wegen der beeindruckenden Landschaft. Es kommt auch zum Konflikt mit Doc Hudson, der früher selbst ein berühmter Rennwagen war. Nach einem schweren Unfall wurde er von seinem Rennstall nicht mehr akzeptiert, weshalb er Rennwagen wie Lightning zuerst mit Verachtung betrachtet. Als die Straße fertig ist, hat sich Lightning mit allen Bewohnern des Dorfes angefreundet und möchte eigentlich nicht mehr weg. Die Medien und sein Rennteam finden ihn aber wieder, da Doc Hudson sie angerufen hat, und holen ihn zu dem großen Rennen ab. Während des Rennens ist Lightning zuerst unkonzentriert und liegt weit hinten, da er immer wieder an Radiator Springs zurückdenkt. Plötzlich stellt er aber fest, dass seine Freunde mit an der Box und ihm zur Seite stehen. Mit dieser Unterstützung geht er in Führung und ist nah dran zu gewinnen, als sein Konkurrent „King“, für den dies das letzte Rennen vor dem Ruhestand ist, aus dem Rennen geworfen wird. Statt den schon sicheren Sieg für sich in Anspruch zu nehmen, hält Lightning an und schiebt den stark beschädigten King über die Ziellinie, damit er sein letztes Rennen beenden kann. So verliert er zwar den Piston Cup, gewinnt jedoch den Respekt aller anderen Autos und verhindert, dass den King dasselbe Schicksal ereilt wie dereinst Doc Hudson. Nachdem Lightning sein neues Rennhauptquartier in Radiator Springs eröffnet hat, wird auch der Ort wieder bekannt und beliebt. Zudem eröffnet er zusammen mit Sally das früher sehr beliebte Auto-Hotel „Wheel Well“ wieder. Synchronisation Die Synchronisation entstand im Auftrag der Film- & Fernseh-Synchron in München. Das Dialogbuch stammt von Benedikt Rabnaus, welcher zusammen mit Kai Taschner Dialogregie führte. In der österreichischen Kinofassung ist als Rennkommentator auch Heinz Prüller, der ehemalige Formel-1-Sportkommentator des ORF, zu hören. Soundtrack Die Filmmusik (engl. Score) schrieb der Komponist Randy Newman. Folgende Stücke bilden den Soundtrack zu Cars. Die Titel des deutschen Soundtracks stehen in Klammern. miniatur|Filmlogo auf dem [[Disney Store in London, Anfang September 2006]] # Real Gone – Sheryl Crow # Route 66 – Chuck Berry # Life Is a Highway – Rascal Flatts # Behind the Clouds – Brad Paisley # Our Town – James Taylor (Unsere Stadt – Ole Soul) # Sh-Boom – The Chords # Route 66 – John Mayer # Find Yourself – Brad Paisley # Opening Race – Score (Das Eröffnungsrennen) # McQueen’s Lost – Score (McQueen ist verschwunden) # My Heart Would Know – Hank Williams # Bessie – Score # Dirt Is Different – Score (Sand ist kein Asphalt) # New Road – Score (Die neue Straße) # Tractor Tipping – Score (Trecker-Erschrecker) # McQueen and Sally – Score (McQueen und Sally) # Goodbye – Score (Abschied) # Pre-Race Pageantry – Score (Showtime vor dem Rennen) # The Piston Cup – Score (Der Piston Cup) # The Big Race – Score (Das große Rennen) Kritik : : : : : Auszeichnungen * Golden Globe für den besten Animationsfilm * Grammy für den Song Our Town * Oscar-Nominierung für den besten Animationsfilm * Oscar-Nominierung für den Song Our Town * BAFTA-Nominierung für den besten Animationsfilm * OFCS Award-Nominierung Hintergründe * Der Arbeitstitel des Films lautete „Route 66“, wurde 2002 aber auf „Cars“ geändert, damit der Film nicht mit der gleichnamigen Fernsehserie aus den 1960er Jahren verwechselt werden würde. Für die deutsche Fassung war ursprünglich „''Cars – Autos wie wir''“ vorgesehen, inzwischen wird er aber auch in Deutschland nur noch unter dem Originaltitel vermarktet. * Bei der Überfahrt nach Kalifornien gibt es auf der Interstate einen Cameo-Auftritt der Vögel aus Pixars Kurzfilm Der Vogelschreck (Originaltitel: For the Birds). Diese sind die einzigen nicht motorisierten Lebewesen im Film. * In einer Szene beim Abschlussrennen ist der Pizza-Planet-Truck aus Pixars erstem Kinofilm Toy Story zu sehen, der seitdem in den meisten Pixarfilmen vorkommt. * Die Handlung von Cars weist starke Parallelen zum Film Doc Hollywood mit Michael J. Fox auf.[http://www.ctv.ca/servlet/ArticleNews/story/CTVNews/20060531/cars_review_060607/20060607/ Cars wirkt wie ein computeranimierter Doc Hollywood] (englisch); Abruf: 31. Juli 2010. * Lightning und Hook vergnügen sich mit „Traktorschubsen“. Das verweist auf die urbane Legende des Kuhschubsens. * Während der Produktion starb Joe Ranft, der als Co-Regisseur mitwirkte, bei einem Autounfall. Der Film wurde ihm gewidmet. * Das Städtchen Radiator Springs ist durch Originalorte an der Route 66 inspiriert worden. „Ramone's Body Shop“ lehnt sich an das „U-Drop_Inn“ in Shamrock (Texas). Der „Brownlee Diner“ in Glenrio (Texas) gehört ebenso zu den Gebäudevorbildern, wie das „Midpoint Café“ an der Route 66 in Adrian (Texas), die Inspiration für das „Flo's V-8 Café“ bildete. Vorbild für die Figur des „Hook“ („Tow Mater“) war ein alter rostiger „L-170 Truck“ der Firma International Harvester. Er steht als Dekoration vor dem „Four Women on the Route Diner“ an der Main Street von Galena (Kansas). * Der Disney-Film Planes spielt im selben Serienuniversum wie Cars, wurde allerdings nicht von Pixar produziert. Weblinks * * cars-derfilm.de * Offizielle Webseite von Disney * Offizielle Webseite von Pixar (englisch) * Technische Fakten (englisch) * * Einzelnachweise Cars Cars Cars Cars Kategorie:Motorsportfilm